Emmanuel Garcia/Arc
Chapter 1: Kaijudo City Arc Arc Story 1: Attribute War Arc Arc Story 2: Shawn Saga Arc Arc Story 3: The Rise of Monolith Element Arc Arc Story 4: The Garcias Became Dino Charge Centurions Arc Arc Story 5: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Arc After the Centurions became Dino Charge with new Dino Centurion Powers, The Master stay to Freljord for few days by on his uncall discovery that the unknown creatures was return from dead since million years ago but also it been there for before The Master formally brave to go in the unknown world where the all the returned creatures that was part of the Age that come from the past over the million ago before humans first walk on earth during the day of Aaron and Ashe's Wedding on March 19th 2015, Manny and his Friends planning to go the Safari Trip in the unknown world which they never seen before it was revealed to be in the World of Dinosaurs that no humans make it out alive in such massive world and even also so everyone explore this sightful world but the unknown figure was following them around the Dino World that no one else known who was even following our heroes Arc Story 6: The Noxian Invasion Arc Arc Story 7: The New Creature Race Arc Arc Story 8: Blackrock Mountain Arc The Firelord has return from the depths of Blackrock Mountain in Cald'dooa for his brutal rampage on Earth, but also this event was taken place at Gajeel and Lissandra's wedding when a month later, Lissandra gave birth to the baby girl to the world named Liss'ajeel the Princess of the Frostguard Tribe, but also Cald'dooa was been there for ages to invade Freljord which even also since Firelord return He demend that him and Queen Bornhail to be allies to work as team to stop evil form attacking his city state and even also will Manny and his Friends defend Cald'dooa and Freljord from forces of the Evil Dragon Masters in war combat Arc Story 9: The Resurrection of Tryndamere Arc Arc Story 10: The Jail Breakout Arc Arc Story 11: Shawn Returns Arc Chapter 2: The Kaijudo War Arc Arc Story 12: The Kaiju Core Quest Arc Arc Story 13: Astral Spire Arc Arc Story 14: Homeworld Gems Invasion Arc Arc Story 15: Edolas Arc There chaos in Edolas, and this is the time for Manny and his allies to ally with Edolas Kaijudo Dragons to stop the Invasion of Malefor when Master Isao did minded Manny that King Toma was still alive and also it reveal that He was a wound which was infected by Sion himself that was did it but also after Lisa'ajeel and Jarvan V was born any reason not when Cana is watching Ashe and Braum from miles in distance during the Invasion of Kaijudo City which is so Toma formed Atlanna that Malefor and Team Diana is planning to destory Fiore on for any of his reason of it also will Manny and his Allies save Edolas from evil Malefor plans in over Kaijudo City and the destory the Planet of Galaxy Arc Story 16: The Invasion Arc Arc Story 17: Death of Rob Arc by Tuesday on the 21st of April, Old Master Rob has died from saving Manny's life from Malefor in battle between of both Kaijudo Dragons attributes Kaijudo Dragons and Kaijudo Apocalypse Dragons also which in the time of Rob's death, Manny is seeking revenge on Great Granduncle for killing his Old Fire Master on his death of lost, when all the Fiore formed in one army to fight against them again of this time Malefor has his victory over the Kaijudo Dragons for their lost of the Old Fire Master Will Manny and his Friends able defeat Malefor and his Army of Apocalypse Dragons from ruling the Kaijudo City and has Manny is willing bring justice for Rob his Old Fire Civilization Master who taught him the ways of Fire to stop Malefor for destorying Kaijudo City Arc Story 18: Rise of the White Tiger Arc It not only storm in Kaijudo Land that you see, the Thunder Tiger is coming to hunt you in the Fields of Ionia by on judgement of the life of Ionian Citizens Xuen himself bring the roar of thunder come down on the Kaijudo Land for great chaos and mass will soon come to pass of age in Ionians History that willing also on coming to the Field of Justice for People of Ionia's sake Arc Story 19: Dino Charge Arc Arc Story 20: A Dance With Dragons Arc Since for Shawn's return to Siemens for revenge on the Kaijudo Duel Masters, Manny, Aaron, Gajeel, Pogue, Wendy and Amaru are having a dangerous battle against their Great Granduncle Malefor from ruling the Kaijudo Land as his planned destruction in Fiore and for is by such time Shawn has one of his rangers to gave Manny a note that been legal given to will which known be reveal also later the Gem Homeworld Pirates want take revenge on the Gems Leagues for everything on protecting Earth from evil and by that meaning the Gems Pirates has captured Lapis's mother for 22 years for hiding her daughter's safety with allied humans, but the Captain of the Pirate Gems is Captain Emerald and even for now Manny, Aaron, Gajeel, Pogue, Wendy, Amaru, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Lapis will take on the greatest danger lies ahead for our heroes Arc Story 21: Nation World War Arc Chapter 3: The Rise of the Orochi's Fin Attribute Arc Arc Story 22: The Attribute of Orochi's Fin Arc Aftermath of the Nation War, Kaijudo City have going to face the new great danger that lies ahead of them which will be the Orochi's Fins but until Plankton released his master The Great Devourer from it prison once again but now our heroes going on this such danger they about to face that causes to happen and also it been there Orochimaru was betrayed by Plankton on his failure on defeating the Kaijudo Duel Masters, even so by now Fiore is in greatest danger will be destorying the world Arc Story 23: Solar Eclipse Dragon Arc Arc Story 24: Rise of the Gem Lord Arc Arc Story 25: Pirates Arc Arc Story 26: Lunar Ecilpse Dragon Arc Arc Story 27: Dragon Saga Arc Arc Story 28: Patrol of the Lazuli Royal Family Arc Arc Story 29: Galaxy Dragons Returns Arc Arc Story 30: Kaijudo Dragons and the Five Galaxy Dragons Arc Arc Story 31: The Kybar's Teeth Arc Chapter 4: Traitor's Reach Arc Arc Story 32: Magi Terror Arc Arc Story 33: Half-Brothers's Rivaly Arc Arc Story 34: Agram Returned Arc Arc Story 35: Quest for the Dreamstones Arc Arc Story 36: The Boy Who Shattered Time Arc Arc Story 37: The Invasion Arc Arc Story 38: The Force Awokens Arc Arc Story 39: Peace Treaty of the Fusion Fighters Arc Arc Story 40: Summoner's Quest Arc Arc Story 41: Peace Treaty Broken Arc Chapter 5: Pure and War Arc Arc Story 42: Space Wolves Arc After the Peace Treaty was being broken by Manny between Kaijudo Dragons and Fusion Fighters, Earth is being invaded by the Evil Marines Terrorist were called Sigil Space Wolves that was able to take Kaijudo City as prisoners but also Sigil Space Wolves was led their head fiece attribute master named Wolfmetal who has planned to invade Kaijudo Land that was been banned him from Bilgewater Marine and get revenge on his own home City State in the Dragon Empire, will Kaijudo Dragons stop Wolfmetal's Invasion on Kaijudo City before it doomed? Arc Story 43: Black Dragons Arc Arc Story 44: The Ombor's Savor Arc Arc Story 45: World Erebus Arc Arc Story 46: Rose's Sword Arc Arc Story 47: The Zero Clans House Arc Arc Story 48: The Sword of Justice Arc Arc Story 49: Naran Boy Washed Away From Sea Arc Unlike other Narans, Locke was the young Freljordian Icepick Miner who has shipped alot of Ice to the country and nation on Earth that need it for their drinks and ever since that Locke is the last one to be born in the Bornhail Royal Family of Freljord...but even that He has three sisters was raised before him Sejuani, Ashe and Lissandra they all four were childen that dreams to become Ice Dragon Masters which has not work out very well for them also for all the year of his life is to, He was picking up ice and make weapons out of them on any reason and also Locke was sent by the Ice Queen of Nar by finding his sisters that who was married to three brothers that they are Dragon Masters and then one day the storm crashed his boat during the thunderstorm hour but even so on for during being hit the wave come crashing down on him...and He was washed away in sea for good but also that never to be seen again Arc Story 50: The Sand's Might Arc Arc Story 51: The Final Apocalypse Arc Chapter 6: Manny's Dragonvale Arc Arc Story 52: Manny's Magi Nation Arc Arc Story 53: Sejuani's Month Rehab Arc Arc Story 54: Hero of Demaica Arc Arc Story 55: Return To Gem Homeworld Arc Arc Story 56: Moonland Guardians Arc Arc Story 57: Battle For The Underneath Dreamstone Arc Arc Story 58: Invasion On Demacia Arc Arc Story 59: Welcome Air Civilization Arc Arc Story 60: Attack In Bard Mountian Arc after massive war between Demacia and Noxus, Noxia told Sion that the Centurions has foiled her plans to destory them and also Baron was able to be sent to defeat the Duel Masters of Demacia for himself but failed Jarvan informed Xin Zhao with the information on the Noxians last strike on Cocoa Beach and bringing down their city in ruins but when being noticed that Baron Ruber somehow has kidnap his daughter and have her hostageized as well from it time which was formed by Arthur just realized that Ruber is going to has his daughter kidnapped Noxus storke Ionia as their next attack, Noxia have them to kill them all in Bard Mountain but which being ordered the Ionians was running in terror from the Noxians raiding the Mountain during Invasion of Ionia being cured on place Jarvan stopped Baron from threating the citizens in Bard Mountain even so when Manny and Garen knew that Jarvan is fighting Baron alone for himself and have them to tell his daughter He's going to ok but also as well Jarvan fought him in force of war was take in Ionia, but for even so Manny, Garen and the others watched both Baron and Jarvan fell into Kimzar Sea when earthquake on Bard Mountain collapsed, and everyone cried to Jarvan's Death and they knew that He was dead alongside with Baron Arc Story 61: The Birth of the Halo Dragon Arc Chapter 7: The Core Civilization Arc Arc Story 62: Core Civilization Invasion Arc Arc Story 63: The Core Alliances Arc Arc Story 64: The Little Arderian Oprhan Child Arc Arc Story 65: The Storms of Arderial Arc In The Twelve Kingdoms of Kaijudo Land, Skies of Arderial is raging across the City States of Kaijudo and has also clash into the land with terror but all that Citizens of the City States was feared of Storm of Arderial The Heroes in the Kaiju Submarine to figure out the Evidence who was been doing this and why the storm was coming to towards Kaijudo City also not evenwhen Mera got contact with Commander Nebula but the Champions will able stop the Storm of Arderial cost to the Kaijudo City, Lux's Daughter Koriko Crownguard summoned Bubble Nyx for the first time on defeating the Storm of Arderial in battle with full power...will the our Heroes defeat this mayhem was coming to Kaijudo Land Arc Story 66: Battle of Information Arc Arc Story 67: Riven's Revealing Truth Arc Arc Story 68: Delirium Dragon Arc Arc Story 69: HexCrops Arc=